A very penguin October: Revenge of the nanites
by penguin adventures
Summary: Kowalski's nanites return and discover a powerful upgrade ... Dalek technology. Can the penguins save the day?
1. Skipper's recap

Listen up Civilian! Our October is not going as planned. We had to fight off Daleks and stop Kuchinkukan (again) and that was only the first two weeks. And Just when we thought we could finally relax Kowalski decides that we should test The Next-o-skeleton again. What could possible go wrong…


	2. Chapter One: The Next-o-skeleton

October 5th 2014

8:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

Central Park

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski why are we testing this thing again," I said. "Skipper I have to make sure it works perfectly before I make it self aware," Kowalski replied. "Kowalski remember that time you made self-aware nano-bots programmed to make sure no harm comes to penguins," I said, "and how wrong that turned out." "Skipper this is different," he replied, "and I admit that the Nanites were a bit too good at their programming." "Kowalski you are not making the Next-o-skeleton self-aware and that's final!" "Yes Skipper," he replied. "How did you intend to make it self-aware anyway," I asked.

"I would have used the Nanites…" "What!" "Reprogrammed of course to be completely subservant to us…" "Kowalski we not using the nanites…reprogrammed or otherwise ever again," I said. "Skipper I have something to tell you," Kowalski said, "some of the nanites may have escaped from the lockdown." "What!" I replied, "Why wasn't that in my morning briefing!" "They are contained in the lower levels with some empty Dalek shells…" "Not with Dalek technology they're not," I said, "and plus without a microscope how can we be certain that their still in the base."

" ** _Engage the final protocol_** ," a voice that sounded suspiciously like a dalek said, " ** _The penguins must be reigned in for their own protection."_** "Skipper the Nanites took over some Dalek armor," Kowalski shouted. "I told you so," I replied. The Nanite-daleks? Dalek Nanites? Naleks? Dalites? Dalekites? Naniteks? Dalekoids? I'll guess I'll settle on Nanite-Daleks…The Nanite-Daleks edged closer surrounding us in seconds. " ** _Protocol tidy the Penguins has commenced,"_** one Nanite-dalek said, " ** _Do not fear this is for you protection."_** "I almost believe you," Kowalski said holding up a dalek-class gun, "if you weren't in the form of a Dalek." Two of the Nanite-Daleks turned to each other and said, " ** _They want Daleks we'll give them Daleks…Exterminate!"_**

"Kowalski the goal was to escape the Nanites not make them the next Daleks!" I shouted. "Sorry about that," Kowalski said as we fled. Meanwhile a few feet back the two Nanite-daleks faced each other, " ** _The Penguins are a danger to themselves,"_** one of them said. " ** _The only way to acceive our programming is to save the penguins from themselves,"_** the other replied. **_"The Penguins are dangerous,"_** they both said, " ** _they are enemies of the Nanites they must be destroyed! They must be Exterminated!"_** " ** _The Nanites will succeed where the Daleks have not,"_** one said, " ** _The Daleks live thru us! We are the Nanite-Daleks!"_** " ** _We need to return to the lower levels of Penguins HQ and use the remaining dalek shells to build an army!" "The birth of a new mechical race! The creation of the Nanite-daleks!"_**

(End of Chapter One) ****


	3. Chapter two: The Nanite Attack

Penguin HQ

Kowalski's Lab

8:30 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper I know how to stop the Nanites!" I said. "How?" Skipper replied. "An Electric Magnetic Pulse Cannon," I replied, "frying their circuit and rendering then completely useless." "So how do we build one," Skipper asked. "No the question is how do we acquire one," I said. "So where is ESP cannon?" "EMP!" "Right that's what I said," Skipper replied, "so where is it." "The Basement of the Danish embassy," I replied.

"The Da…Danish Embassy!" Skipper shouted, "Are you nuts!" "Skipper this is the only way to stop the Nanites for good," I replied. "Alright," Skipper said, "let's move out!" **_"Protocol 101 terminate the penguins have commenced,"_** the blender and vacuum said. "The Nanites have infiltrated our equipment!" "I knew that as long are they don't take over my inventions we'll be fine," I said the vacumm and blender moved closer. "Where are the rest of the Nanites," Skipper demanded of the Nanities in front of us. " ** _In the Dalek containment area taking over more Dalek shells_** ," it replied, " ** _The Nanite-Daleks will destroy the penguins."_** "That's against your programming!" I shouted. " ** _You have became a danger to yourselves the Nanite controller decided that we have to protect you from yourselves! The only way to do that is to destroy you"_**

"I created monsters," I said, "Science created this problem Science will solve it." "Like how you solved the jiggles problem by using the shrink ray," Skipper said. "Yes throw that one into my face why don't you!" I said. " ** _Exterminate!"_** the nanites controlled objects said. "Run!" Skipper shouted knocking the blender and the vacumm down in the process. "Right behind you skipper!" I replied destroying the two Nanite minions with my plasma blaster. "Okay Dalek-class weapons at the ready!" Skipper said holding what had become our standard weapon. "Let's hope the Nanites don't find our weapons storage," I replied.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: The EMP Cannon

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Outside The Danish Embassy

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay boys," I said from behind our bushy hiding place, "We're in the belly of the beast now…one wrong move and we could end up on the Denmark's most wanted list." "But we just got you off the most wanted list," Private said, "I still don't know the story though." "All in due time Private all in due time," I replied. "Skipper the only way we can get to the basement unseen is thru the side entrance," Kowalski said. "Boys we should be good as long as the North Wind doesn't show up," I said. "That the first time I heard you mention The North Wind in years," Kowalski commented.

"We need to get in…get out…then stop the Nanite-Daleks," I said, "Commence operation: Danish Cannon extraction." "For someone who wants to clear his name," a very familiar voice said, "you do like to get in trouble with the Danes." "Hans!" I shouted, "We don't have time to deal with you right now!" "Skipper," the puffin replied, "My old frienemy." The puffin pulled out a swordfish instead of his usual mackerel I wished I had my laser pointer right now. "Now life would be so much easier for you if you let me keep those snaps," Hans said. "Wait you want revenge over some pictures?" I asked. "It make more sense than wanting revenge for foiled revenges," He replied, "and I don't care if Blowhole hears me or not." "Neither of those makes much sense," Kowalski muttered.

"Taking into account what you said earlier," Hans said, "I will leave you alone…of course the pursuit of that EMP cannon is a bad idea but good luck." And with that the puffin left, he will return I'm certain of that. "Skipper we have an opening the side door is unguarded," Kowalski said. "Let move out," I shouted. We went across the street and thru the side down before the guard returned. "Ha! You would think the Danes would have more security then this," I said as we waited for the elevator to reach the basement.

A few moments later the doors slid open and we found ourselves in a completely unguarded basement. "Arrogance," Kowalski said, "As I recall that was the downfall of The Daleks." "Let's not jump to conclusions…where's the cannon," I said as Kowalski pulled out his smartphone. "EMP Cannon is this way," Kowalski said. We followed Kowalski until we reach a door that said, "Secure Area do not enter" and "Authorized personal only beyond this point" Under this was the same two warnings in Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, and Old Norse. "I do not detect the presence of Embassy guards," Kowalski said, "we're clear."

"Kowalski," I said, "the door can you open it." Kowalski plugged his smartphone into the keypad and said, "There're using AES inscription…Weak." "So can you…" I said as the door slid open. "Of course," he replied. We piled into the room as the door closed behind us. "There it is," Kowalski said, "The EMP Cannon." "So what does it do?" Private asked. "If it was in the wrong hands…or flippers it could take out an entire country's power grid and render Cars, electronics, and anything that runs on electricity useless." "Um how are we going to get it out of here?" "Kowalski'strink ray," I replied.

Rico, Private, and I stood facing the door while Kowalski shrunk The EMP Cannon. "The Cannon is ours," Kowalski shouted. "Okay Boys," I said, "we need to return to Kowalski's Lab and…" "Skipper that's a horrible idea the Nanites are back there," Kowalski said, "they could have taken the Base over by now." Just then alarms started to sound, "Let's move before the Danes come here…I will not end up in Denmark! Mark my words!" "Stop Penguins!" the head guard said, "you will not escape this time!" "Rico signature move!" I said. Rico coughed up a smoke bomb and under the cover of smoke we escaped the embassy.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter four: Defcon Red

9:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park Zoo front gate

(Kowalski's POV)

"Okay boys I'm declaring Defcon Red!" Skipper shouted, "Kowalski is the cannon ready." "I need twelve minutes," I said. "Rico! Private! Dalek-class weapons at the ready! Defend Kowalski and The Cannon at all costs!" Skipper said. "T-minus eleven minutes Skipper!" I said. "Kowalski take all the time you need," Skipper said, "Charge!" " ** _Alert! Alert! Penguins are approaching!"_** one of guards shouted, " ** _Engage Anti-Penguin Protocol!"_** "Fire at will," Skipper shouted. Laser beams from the Dalek-class weapons flew at the Nanite guards. "Kowalski we need that EMP Cannon Now!" he shouted over the returning fire.

" ** _What is the meaning of this?"_** what I assume to be the Nanite controller said. "Skipper the Nanite controller took over the shell of a supreme!" I shouted. "Kowalski is that cannon ready," Skipper shouted not ceasing fire for a second. "Refinement complete," I said, "powering up." Skipper and the others went on ahead keeping the other Nanite Daleks at bay while The EMP Cannon finished powering up. "All Clear!" I shouted as I flipped the switch to the on position. I flipped the screen up and the Targeting system went online.

"Scanning for Nanite-Daleks…" It said, "…scan complete…lock on?" I touched the screen and the screen filled with red target triangles, "Powering up…Powering up…" I read as the cannon began to pulsate with energy which was sparking on the barrel. "Magnetic pulse fully charged…pull trigger." I step closer to the Targets which were now pushing Skipper and the others back. "Skipper!" I shouted, "Get down!" "Kowalski don't talk just fire the Cannon!"

I pulled the trigger and watched as the concentrated EMP blasted towards its Target: The Nanites. The energy knocked thru all the Nanites as a shockwave blasts out from the center knocking us off our feet. The shockwave was followed by a blinding flash of light that faded quickly. The useless remains of the Nanite-daleks were scattered everywhere in various stages of ruin. "Skipper we are victorious," I said. "I call that a big old mission accomplished," Skipper replied. "So now what," Private asked. "We'll go get some victory snowcones," he replied, "we earned them." "Sounds good to me," I replied.

 **The End**


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
